Babosas Titereteras
by CriXar
Summary: ¿Será Eli bueno para animar a una chica enferma?


-Hey, ¿como estas?- saludo Eli entrando al cuarto de la peliroja con un plato de sopa.

-Hola.- respondio ella con voz semiquebrada mientras se incorporaba. Llevaba en cama al rededor de dos dias, luego de una mision en la Caverna Helada en la que habia recibido multiples disparos de babosas congeladas, haciendola contraer un fuerte resfriado.

-Te traje algo. Tal vez te ayude.- Se sento en la orilla de su cama y coloco el tazon en sus manos.

-Gracias, Eli.- La revolvio un poco con la cuchara y probo un sorbo. Eli la observo con algo de tristeza mientras comia. No soportaba verla en ese estado. Acaricio su mejilla con cuidado.- ¿Que haces?

-Yo... solo reviso la temperatura.- dijo rapidamente subiendo su mano hasta su frente. Esta tenia la misma temperatura desde que habian regresado.- ¿Te duele algo?

-Un poco la cabeza

-¿Y como te sientes?

-Muy cansada, por no decir tambien aburrida.

-Tal vez deberias distraerte con algo.

-Si, pero, ¿con que?- Eli lo penso un momento y una idea vino a su mente.

-¡Ya se! Volvere en un rato. Espera aqui.- dijo poniendos de pie de un salto.

-¿Y donde mas se supone que voy a esperar?- pregunto ella riendo ante su incoherente comentario. El Shane rio un poco y se retiro a su habitacion.

-Chicos,- llamo a su arsenal.- necesito su ayuda.- Las babosas saltaron desde sus cestas hacia el para escuchar lo que tenian que hacer.- Quiero animar un poco a Trixie, ¿podrian ayudarme?- pidio con ojos de cachorro. Sus babosa, comenzando con Burpy, chillaron burlonas, obligandolo a explicarse.- Escuchen, ella se siente realmente mal. Esto podria animarla.- insistio. Burpy miro a las demas y asintio.

En su habitacion, la enferma veian algunos videos que habia grabado recientemente. Reia con las caidas de Pronto. Ya llevaba unos cuatro cuando alguien llamo a la puerta.

-¿Trix?

-Hey.- Ella sonrio al ver a Eli de vuelta.

-¿No dormiste?- pregunto el entrando con una caja en sus manos.

-Lo intente, pero vi la camara y...- respondio la chica sonriendo.

-De acuerdo.- rio el.

-¿Que tienes ahi?- dijo Trixie al verlo colocar la caja sobre su cama.

-Ya veras.- comento. Con un silbido, las babosas salieron de un salto. Cada vistiendo un improvisado traje hecho de papel. La muchacha comenzo a reir al verlas asi.

-¿Por que estan tus babosas vestidas asi?

-No son babosas,- corrigio Eli con una sonrisa.- son marionetas.- Levantando sus manos, mostro varias cuerdas atadas a los trajecitos.

-Bien.- Ella trato de seguir la corriente.- ¿Y que obra presentaran?- La expresion del Shane se desvanecio en un momento. Toda la tarde habia estado trabajando en el "vestuario" con su arsenal, pero no penso que podia presentar.

-Pues, eh, presentaremos "Romeo y Julieta".- dijo levantando a Burpy y Tejedora. Trixie tuvo que cubrir su boca con su mano para no mostrar tan evidentes sus ganas de reir. Habia qe admitir que aquellas babosas eran unas actrices de primera. Burpy, con sus valientes expresiones, y Tejedora, toda uan reina del drama, ejecutaron una interpretacion digna de un Oscar.

Al terminar la obra, resumida a diez minutos gracias a la mala memoria del titeretero, todods hicieron una reverencia al unipersonal publico. La distraccion no curo el refriado por arte de magia, pero habia sido mas que suficiente para que ella se olvidara de su dolor de cabeza.

-Fue maravilloso.- felicito Trixie aplaudiendo. Las babosas saltaron hacia ella, acercandose en una especie de abrazo grupal. Eli coloco las cuerdas de vuelta en la caja y se les unio.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?- Luego de asentir, tomo su menton para colocar un suave beso en su mejilla derecha.

-Mucho mejor.- Gracias, Eli.- Sonrio y miro a las babosas a su alrededor.- Y gracias, chicos.- Entre chillidos todos

respondieron, mientras la infierno subia al hoombro de un chico con un mas que evidente rostro de enamorado.

**_OneShot EliXie! Coloque las primeras cuatro lineas hace semanas, pero pase toda la tarde redactando el resto. ¿Les gusto? Este fic se basa en el anonimo que comento como rodrigo rojas en mi primer historia de BajoTerra. En aquel momento no se me ocurria nada. Puede que me tarde, pero jamas se me olvida nada de lo que ustedes me dicen. :)_**


End file.
